


my heart in your hands

by likeuwuahh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: where siyeon causes a (chaotic) problem after a truth and dare game with the girls.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	my heart in your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeraldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeraldt/gifts).



> a gift for ephe 💘!

Yoohyeon knows exactly where things went wrong and the only person to blame is none other than Siyeon, that culprit.

Out of the twenty-three years of her life, Yoohyeon has spent eighteen with her best friend, Yubin. They’ve never fought, never stayed away from each other for too long. Basically, they’re attached at the hips. But all it takes is one stupid sleepover with their friends to ruin that. The idea was Minji’s – a way to celebrate the start of their university break. Though, none of them expected it to cause a mess as big as they’re in.

The sparks of the memories of the night cling on to her mind, etched in like an engraving. Yoohyeon remembers how it began, the light-hearted atmosphere and the silly catch up stories they shared. But, as the night progressed later and later, the mood had shifted.

It’s a fact that alcohol and truth and dare shouldn’t mix. It’s a fact that dares will  _ always  _ be stupid, no matter what age you are. And, it’s a fact that Yoohyeon should’ve expected that the mischievous glint in Siyeon’s eyes meant trouble as soon as she picked dare.

She has regrets. Her biggest one would be telling the rest of the girls about the big fat crush she’s been harbouring for her best friend. Because, it’s times like this where it backfires. Caution thrown into the wind without her knowledge. She’s given no time to prepare herself for being tossed into the line of fire.

Her brain short-circuits as soon as Yubin’s name leaves Siyeon’s lips. Any form of retaliation she can muster remains unspoken. Five pairs of eyes turn her way, Minji being the one to show her concern, her worry.

“Kiss Yubin.” Siyeon dares as she stares directly at Yoohyeon, waiting for her to refuse, to back down from the suggestion. With the way she’s going, she believes that even if she’d said truth, Siyeon would’ve definitely adjusted it to ask about Yubin.

“Wait, you don’t need to. Let’s think of something else.” Minji cuts in. From the corner of her eye, Yoohyeon notices her pinch Siyeon, clearly scolding her as quietly as she can.

And she’s so busy looking at them, distracted from the other girls. She doesn’t notice Yubin shuffling closer to her until Yoohyeon turns her head, taken aback by the close proximity. Her breath hitches, the room silent. Rather, everything else has been tuned out as she focuses on Yubin instead.

Her best friend, who knows her better than anyone, like the back of her hand. Her best friend, who’s been there for her, year after year. So easy to love, to fall in love with.

As they draw closer, there’s only one thought in Yoohyeon’s mind on loop. Things will never be the same after this. The kiss is fleeting, barely there, yet, incredibly soft. For sure, nothing will come close to the momentary feeling of bliss.

(this is exactly where it all goes wrong)

Yoohyeon’s heart drops as soon as Yubin pulls away. She never looks at her again for the rest of the night.

It’s been a week since then. A torturous long week which felt exhaustingly more like a year. Yoohyeon hasn’t heard from Yubin at all. No phone calls, no messages. She’s been completely ghosted and she doesn’t know what to do. Her messages haven’t been read, but Yoohyeon  _ knows  _ Yubin has read them. If she’d thought things would lead to this, she would go back in time to fix this. Yoohyeon will take anything over losing Yubin.

Now there’s a Yubin shaped hole in her heart and she doesn’t know what to do anymore.

She’s been sulking in her apartment for the majority of her week, turning down all invitations to hang out. It’s been making her feel guilty but Yoohyeon isn’t feeling up to doing anything at all. She failed to comprehend the importance of Yubin’s presence in her life. How much of her days were spent surrounding her best friend?

Moving to her couch, Yoohyeon decides to make use of her time, watching a movie airing on her television. Her mind isn’t quite there, way too pre-occupied thinking about Yubin. But, she tries to focus. She wonders how Yubin is doing too before forcing herself to stop worrying. She’ll reach out when she wants to. She probably needs her own space.

But, when that one week turns into two, two turns into three, Yoohyeon’s anger starts to bubble up. Surely, this shouldn’t have lasted this long? Would this be counted as their first fight? Yoohyeon wants to see her, hear her. She hasn’t slept well in weeks, she’s feeling more exhausted than ever before. Her nights are filled with anxiety rather than the comforting arms that soothed her to sleep. Yet, she still doesn’t want to be the one to push for an answer. She’s stuck feeling like a mess and the only solution to it all is  _ Yubin _ .

In the middle of her self-pity party, she’s rudely disrupted by the rapid ringing of her doorbell. She’s ready to curse out the person behind, raging mad when she opens the door. But, it fizzles out immediately when she sees that it’s Yubin who’s standing there, looking taken back and extremely exhausted, almost a reflection of Yoohyeon.

“Bora and Minji kinda kicked me out of their place. Do you think I can sleep here?” Yubin asks, hints of insecurity laced in her voice.

Yoohyeon doesn’t know if she should be laughing or crying. Out of all the things that could’ve brought Yubin to her door, it has to be the two of them needing the place to themselves? But, Yubin is here. She’s in Yoohyeon’s apartment and she’s made the effort to take this step forward between them. Too overwhelmed by her presence, Yoohyeon wraps her fingers around Yubin’s wrist, pulling her into a well-needed embrace.

(later, she’ll file this as a moment of weakness)

They both let out a sigh of relief, clearly, missing each other far more than they accounted for. Yubin finds that spot of hers, in the crook of Yoohyeon’s neck. She bares all, not wanting to go through this again.

“I missed you.” Yoohyeon mumbles, clinging on to Yubin’s jumper.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry for disappearing. I just felt overwhelmed that evening. I needed some time alone.” Yubin apologises, squeezing Yoohyeon tightly. “I know it’s not much of an explanation. I should’ve reached out and told you what was going on. I just didn’t know how to put what I was feeling into words.”

“You’re here now. That’s what matters.” Yoohyeon shakes her head. “While we’re at it, care to tell me why it looks like you’re so traumatised?”

Instead of answering, Yubin simply whines, utterly embarrassed about what she’d experienced. It’s most likely a secret she wants to take to her grave, Yoohyeon believes. Still, she wants to know. How on Earth did they chase Yubin out from there? What exactly had she seen?

“I need to bleach my eyes.” Yubin grumbles. “I’m contemplating moving out of that place permanently if I have to witness her and Minji ever again.”

Yoohyeon shakes her head, recalling the previous time she’d accidentally opened the door to Minji’s room in need of something, only to be extremely blinded by the sight before her. “Did you walk in on them?”

Yubin gasps, clearly remembering what she’d seen earlier. She laughs at Yubin’s reaction and earns a shove. Yoohyeon knows it’s definitely something that won’t be erased from her mind anytime soon; she can relate.

It’s just after midnight when Yoohyeon heads off to bed first. She chooses to take the pull-out bed that’s joint to her couch. After three weeks of distance, oddly enough, it feels pushy if she chooses to sleep on the bed with Yubin. She starts to get comfortable, tucking the blanket around her and closing her eyes.

“Hyeonnie, where are you?” Yubin shouts and Yoohyeon immediately sits up, half terrified for the wrath she’s about to suffer.

“In the lounge.” Yoohyeon hides herself under the blanket in an attempt to save herself from getting scolded. But, instead of that, Yubin simply pulls the blanket up and slides inside.

Lost for words, Yoohyeon is left flustered by the sudden decision. Didn’t she want space?

“Cuddling you makes me sleep better. I think it’s become a habit over the years. Especially since you keep crawling into my bed.” Yubin yawns, snuggling against Yoohyeon’s side.

“W-wait. Maybe sleep in bed? Won’t you be more comfortable?” At this stage, it’s definitely Yoohyeon who wants to create some space between the two of them. Her heart is not accustomed to this, especially after their truth or dare game almost a month ago.

“Wherever you go, I’ll sleep there. I know I won’t be able to sleep well without you. It’s all your fault I’m like this anyway.” Yubin rubs her eyes, waiting for Yoohyeon’s response.

“Bed it is.” Yoohyeon concedes. They move to her bed, Yubin immediately latching onto her and tugging her close.

She hopes her heart can deal with this. And, she hopes, her heart won’t give her up.

Somehow, it’s Yoohyeon who stirs first in the morning. It’s just after ten. There’s a warm palm against her stomach, the heat searing into her skin. Yubin is tucked against her neck, wisps of her hair covering her eyes. Carefully, Yoohyeon tucks it behind her ear, hoping it doesn’t wake her up from her sleep. But, Yubin’s eyes flutter open and their distance is  _ almost  _ a direct replica of the night of their sleepover.

Yoohyeon feels the heat rise to her cheeks, aware of Yubin’s gaze on her lips. She feels drawn, enticed and finds herself leaning in, Yubin following too. At first, it’s barely a kiss. Yoohyeon gently presses her lips against Yubin’s. It grows urgent, Yubin slipping her hand behind Yoohyeon’s neck, kissing her harder. She groans as she scrapes her nails against Yoohyeon’s scalp. The warmth is overwhelming, yet, Yoohyeon wants more of it. Each kiss burns into her memory and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Then, the fire is gone.

Yubin pulls back harshly. She’s about to run, Yoohyeon knows. But this time, she’s not going to let that happen. She runs after her, making it to the entrance right as she’s pulling on her shoes.

“Don’t do this again, please.” Yoohyeon pleads, taking small steps forward when she notices Yubin freeze. “I need to tell you something. Just, hear me out, okay?”

She decides to bite the bullet. What’s the worst that can happen? Rejection? She knows she shouldn’t make a joke out of her situation but if Yubin walks out of that door right now, Yoohyeon knows she’ll basically lose her,  _ again _ .

“I know we’ve been friends for a long time. Over the course of our friendship, our relationship has shifted, in a way, at least for me. I’m sure you’ve picked up on everyone teasing me when we hang out.” Yoohyeon lets out a shaky breath before continuing. She can do this. “In the midst of everything, I might have caught feelings? I mean, it’s hard not to. You’re amazing. Even though you can get really clingy and kick me in your sleep and all. I know I’m probably worse and shouldn’t be complaining. Anyway, what I mean is, that growing up with you by my side, being able to see everything about you has been the highlight of my life.”

Yubin turns around slowly, eyes shining with tears.

“You know me. It’s not easy for me to be vocal about these things. Though, I wouldn’t want to have the biggest regret in my heart and that would be not talking about my feelings. So, I’d rather speak my heart than risk losing you. It would’ve killed me seeing you walk out of my door to pretend I don’t exist.” Yoohyeon crouches, sitting next to Yubin. “I’ll understand that now though. You’ve heard me out. That’s more than enough for me.” She pauses for a moment, gauging Yubin’s reaction. “I don’t know where along the line of our friendship this changed but, I kind of love you.”

She’s not quite confident in the voicing of her feelings, so, Yoohyeon chooses to look away. It’s the risk of the look of pity she doesn’t want to see.

But, there’s a palm covering hers and Yubin threads their fingers together. “Well, then. I guess it’s a good thing that I kind of love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter :)


End file.
